romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER 'Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara' A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 3 of the Manga " When a Brother and Sister Become Honest One Another " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 3.5 " What if My Sister Found My Weakness? " ) Previously It's been a few weeks since the 'agreement' to become boyfriend and girlfriend. The daily routines of school, homework, and playing video games goes on and on. The two siblings have had their First Date together. As a result, a quandary begins to manifest itself in Ritsu's mind. The 'pretending' and the 'IRL' are showing themselves to be remarkably close to one another, sometimes blurring together. Can he keep the two separate ? And how does Uta feel ? Why, she has even changed her fashion style from mundane to cute, pretty dresses ! Chapter Overview Uta always has to try and awaken her brother practically every morning so he is not late for school. This by announcing that she is 'going to play a trick' on him. This becomes a fun, yet somewhat erotic, way to get him up. One weekend, Ritsu requests that the both of them stay up all night to play video games. This sounds intriguing to Uta, and they plan for it on a weekend night. The party is all set that night. But how is it that the next morning at sunrise, the two are sleeping together on top of Ritsu's bed, still fully clothed ? Ritsu tries to 'turn tables' institute the 'play a trick' on Uta, but backs out at the last moment. That afternoon, the two go out to play the new Pokemon Go! game they just bought, and it sorta turns into another date, with Uta, once again, wearing a pretty dress ! At sunset, sitting together on steps, Uta points out the unused 'trick' that Ritsu didn't perform that morning. This he corrects be giving Uta her First Real Kiss as a girlfriend ! This Chapter's Story On a typical schoolday morning, the same routine of Uta in Ritsu's bedroom, trying to awaken him from sleep, happens over and over, again and again ! But today, this comedy of errors becomes something special. It begins with Uta threatening to 'play a trick' on Ritsu if he does not get up, like right now ! With his eyes barely open, he nonetheless sees Uta going in for a kiss. This barely registers a notice, until Uta quickly 'changes gears', and begins a massive tickling campaign. Lo and behold ! It worked ! Later downstairs, Uta, wearing her school uniform with a cute apron over it, admonishes Ritsu not to stay up late when the next day is a school day. So it's okay to do so if the next day is a weekend day? Yay, next weekend day let's stay up all night and play video games ! All night long without sleeping, inquires Uta, now blushing ? Yes, next weekend then, is the reply. Next weekend day, quite a spread has been laid out in Ritsu's bedroom. Pizza, snacks, candy bars, popcorn, chips, cake, pie, Pocky, nuts, dried fruit, sushi, crackers, coffee, soda pop, juice; the list goes on and on ! "Everything's ready !", declares Ritsu, as he pats the cushion and invites Uta to sit next to him on the coach. Ritsu is dressed in a warmup jacket and sweat pants; Uta in a hoodie, denim booty shorts, and legwarmers. And so the 'battle of the century' begins. An hour or so into the fracas, Ritsu's mind begins to drift, thinking and wondering if Uta had just taken a bath prior to the beginning of game play, since such a sweet, flowery, pleasant smell is surrounding her ? Stop thinking stuff like that, Ritsu sternly scolds himself !!! Later, with bleary eyes, Uta thinks to herself that we were to stay up all night, after all . . . . . . . . . . The cool, dark night begins to give way to the first faint rays of the morning sun. Ritsu is laying on his bed, on top of the bed covers still covering the sheets and pillows. Barely opening an eye, he tries to jump-start his mind to assess the situation. He is laying on his side, still fully clothed, facing the center of the bed with his arms outstretched. Uta is laying on her side, still fully clothed, facing him with her head next to his chest, resting on and encircled by his outstretched arms, and with her legs entwined in his. Pulling together the fragments of his mind, he remembers that they were playing together, team style. But why am I here ? Why is Uta in front of me ? When did we fall asleep ??? After a few moments, he notices that Uta is also coming out of a deep sleep. " If you don't wake up, I'm going to play a trick on you ! ", Ritsu gently whispers to her. And just like she does to him, he goes in for a kiss. But his foggy mind puts up a red flag---is it okay to do this ? His iphone then falls to the floor with a thud. Slowing backing away from her lips, Ritsu struggles to be coherent as the kiss never takes place and he slowly rises. Thoughts race across his mind . . . . . . . What was I doing ? . . . . . . . Am I still dreaming or half asleep ? . . . . . . . We're not supposed to be lovers in our home . . . . . . . because aren't we just brother and sister at home ? . . . . . . . Uta, with a dreamy expression on her face, barely opens her eyes . . . . . . . At breakfast that morning, Ritsu is eating pancakes as Uta enters the kitchen. She acts like she doesn't remember earlier this morning ? " Let's go out and play Pikomon Go! ( Pokemon Go! ) ", announces Uta. She is wearing a pretty dress that looks like a middle schooler's sailor dress school uniform. Uta has changed to mostly wearing pretty dresses ever since our First Date, notes Ritsu. Later that morning, out on the levee by the river, Uta radiates bliss, as she announces that she has caught a Pikochu ( a Pikachu ), her first ! Uta is getting excited like a little kid, exactly like she did as a child, Ritsu surmises. Nonchalantly, Ritsu takes Uta's right wrist in his left hand, and places his right arm around her waist, standing very close to her in order to see the screen of her iphone. A noisy gaggle of kids go by at the top of the levee, also playing Pokemon Go!, causing Ritsu to suddenly take notice of the romantic embrace that the two of them are in. Quickly disengaging, he wonders to himself---" What's going on . . . . . . . ? " Peaceful dusk begins to overtake the last rays of the sun as it sets. Uta and Ritsu are sitting side by side on the top of the levee steps that go down to the river's edge. He is going over the stats on his iphone, remarking that he never did catch a stronger one than Uta did. Softly, a sleepy Uta has her head nudge and rest on his shoulder. " You'll catch a cold if you sleep here! ", is his comical reply. Thinking of earlier this morning, Ritsu thinks to himself that you, Uta, you do remember what happened when we awoke together, don't you ? Very gently and gracefully, he whispers--- " If you don't wake up, I'll play a trick on you ! " Uta snaps to attention and her reply is swift and sure--- " You said that this morning, but you never did anything ! " Uta? Deeply blushing and with tears welling up in her eyes, Uta continues--- " I was fine with playing around with you, or anything else ! If that's the only way I can be your girlfriend !!! " Ritsu takes her hand in his, and going in for a kiss, gently kisses her on her lips ! Her First Real Kiss as a girlfriend ! It's long, sweet, and passionate ! " . . . . . . we're lovers . . . . . . . aren't we . . . . . . ? ", swoons Ritsu. " If we're going to keep 'pretending', we'll do it the right way ! " , he further adds. Uta blushes deeply, and for an eternity, says nothing. Her expression slowly changes to surprise, and she counters with--- " Geez, you're so sly . . . . . . . " Uta then stands up, and looking at him still sitting, and with a defiant mood, her dress hemline fluttering in the wind, says--- " Promise Me ! Since we're still lovers, you'd better treat me to some sweets next time !!! " " OF COURSE !!! ", is the jubilant reply ! Omake ( Extra ) OMAKE ( EXTRA ) 3.5 : What if My Sister Found My Weak Point ? Practically every schoolday morning, Uta has to wake up Ritsu, so that he will not be late for school. Various methods have been employed over time, such as "I'm going to play a trick on you !!!". However, one sure-fire scheme always works--- Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion, by CuteButLooksLolita The Lover's Diary and Notebook--- Kiss No. 1 ( Their First Real Kiss )---Resting after an afternoon playing Pokemon Go! Sitting next to one another, at the top of the steps of the downtown levee. Ritsu gives Uta the kiss as compensation for the fact that he promised a 'trick' for her to get her to wake up that morning, but never delivered on the threat ! SPOILER ALERT>>>>>>>SPOILER AHEAD<<<<<<< Note that the two siblings spent the night sleeping together. No big deal, since they would sleep together all the time when they were children, maybe even into when they were tweens. But now both have gone through puberty, and now have 'the juices flowing'. Was there any indication or implication that either one of them attempted to commit incest ? NO, none whatsoever. This is an important observation, as the two probably will in the future sleep together on other rare occasions. This incident shows that the both of them have good character. If someone alleges that anything is or could be wrong, the evidence is to the contrary, based on how the siblings conducted themselves sleeping together in this chapter. MANGA FAN'S COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER Thelazyman / 19 weeks ago / 3 likes Chill dude, this is P U R E romantic comedy. P U R E O V E! Josh Datuin / 24 weeks ago / 4 likes pikochu ? Rin-Mi Kun / 1 year ago / 5 likes I want to be like this with my sister................ play all night long �� but she didn't like games �� like I do. �� 叶沫 / 1 year ago Hehehhe! she's just to cute! and bit tsundere! Kamania Dinkins 1 year ago / 17 likes I can't be the only person who did a tiny fistbump when they kissed.....I hope I'm not alone. Kaizer Kerberos / 1 year ago nope... not alone. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago Not alone....My heart skipped a couple of beats when they kissed . . . . . . . so innocent, so cute ! Category:List of Chapters and Omake